Missing Moments in PoM: Red Queen
by ShiTiger
Summary: When an attractive red lemur arrives at the zoo, King Julien finds himself head-over-heels for his newest subject. But there is more to the green-eyed beauty than meets the eye.  Slash. Julien x Clemson, Hans x Skipper, etc.
1. New Arrival

**_Missing Moments in PoM: Red Queen 1_**

**_Episode 237 (Right Hand Man) (rewrite)_**

**___Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Magascar. I make no money off this story._ **

* * *

_(Location: Gift Shop... aka: Official meeting room for the animals of the zoo)_

The animals in the room looked up as the door swung open to reveal the three lemurs, late as usual.

'It's about time, ring-tail. This meeting should have been your number one priority,' Skipper snapped, glaring across the room at the self-proclaimed lemur king.

'Don't get your feathers in a bunch. I have arrived and now the meeting can... WOAH!' Julien found himself flying forward as he tripped over a plushy laying on the ground. Expecting to land on the hard floor as the penguins dived out of the way, the lemur was surprised to find himself crashing into something soft. His eyes widened as he came to the realization that he was lip-to-lip with the green-eyed beauty sprawled beneath him.

'Oh, hello,' Julien purred, pulling back to let the other lemur breath. He couldn't help but run his eyes over the soft red-to-black fur of his newest subject.

'Hello,' the red lemur murmured, staring up at Julien who was still perched on top of him.

'My sincerest of apologies, um...' Julien commented, waiting.

'Oh, it's Clemson. My name, I mean,' the green-eyed creature replied.

'Clemson...' Julien purred, getting to his feet and reaching out a hand to help the other lemur up. The new lemur allowed himself to be helped to his feet.

Julien lifted the red-furred paw to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. 'Clemson... I am Julien. King Julien.'

* * *

'Oh, a thousand pardons, Your Majesty,' Clemson commented, his words coming to a stop only when the other lemur's finger touched his lips.

'No need for that, my little red beauty,' the grey-furred lemur assured him.

Clemson felt his heart give a strange flutter as he returned the lemur king's smile with an awkward one of his own.

'Oh for crying out loud! Are you two done? We have a meeting to finish,' the bossy penguin interrupted, bringing their attention back to the animals staring at them.

'Fine. Come on, Clemson. You can be sitting with me... obviously,' the lemur king smirked, pulling him along to where the other two lemurs were now sitting on top of a barrel full of stuffed toys.

* * *

'So, you've all met our new arrival, Clemson. Now, onto more pressing matters...' Skipper continued, droning on about military operations that left the new lemur more confused by the minute.

'So, Clemson... where is it that you hail from?' Julien asked, wrapping an arm around the red lemur's softly furred shoulders.

'Um... Selcouth Zoo. It's in Canada,' Clemson lied, feeling his face heat up at the close proximity of the lemur king.

'We're from Madagascar,' Maurice commented, leaning around the king to get a better look at their new arrival.

'Is Madagascar a zoo?' the red lemur asked curiously.

'Madagascar is being a beautiful island where lemurs live free of cages. Naturally, I am their King. Maurice, this is him, is being my adviser; and Mort is... he's just annoying.' Julien gave the smallest lemur a glance, frowning at how the little annoyance was curling up to Clemson's other side.

'It sounds wonderful. To be free of bars and cages. To truly be in control of your life...' Clemson sighed heavily and didn't notice that he had started to stroke Mort's soft fur.

'Have you lived in a zoo all your life?' Maurice asked.

'I was born in captivity,' Clemson whispered. He was treading a fine line by opening himself up to these lemurs. Some lines shouldn't be crossed. Still, it felt nice to tell the truth for once.

'Someday, I will take you with me back to Madagascar,' Julien promised, slipping a hand under the red lemur's chin and turning his face so that he could look into the other lemur's beautiful, green eyes.

Something passed between them in that special moment. Something strange and exhilarating at the same time. The red lemur couldn't help but lean in, closing the gap between them. 'Thank you,' Clemson whispered, nuzzling the other lemur's cheek lightly before pulling back.

'It is to be being my pleasure,' Julien smiled brightly.

* * *

'Well, that's over. Time to get red-fur back to his crate before Alice finds out he's missing,' Skipper announced. The other zoo animals crowded through the doorway and out into the night.

Julien sighed, but released the red lemur's hand and watched him walk over to join the penguins.

'We'll see him tomorrow, Your Majesty,' Maurice reminded him.

'I know,' Julien commented, but his heart felt heavy as he watched the new lemur walk away.

* * *

_(after dropping off Clemson)_

'Skipper, what do you think of the new lemur? Julien seemed quite taken with him,' Private commented as the squad waddled through the zoo toward their base.

'Lemurs are annoying, hyperactive mammals. But if red-fur can keep ring-tail out of my feathers, I might just learn to like him,' Skipper answered.

'It's just... I think they make a cute couple, is all,' Private blushed.

'Aw, young private. Your head is always in the clouds. That's why you're the expendable one on our team,' the leader turned and patted the younger bird on the head.

Private smiled brightly at the complement, but turned to Kowalski as Skipper walked off. 'What does expendable mean?'

'Uh...It means special,' the scientist lied, sticking a fake smile on his face to keep the younger penguin clueless.

'Skipper thinks I'm special?' Private let out a soft squeal of joy and waddled faster.

'You know, someday he's going to find out what that word really means,' Kowalski sighed.

Rico nodded and slipped closer to the tall penguin, letting their feathers brush as they slowly waddled back to the base.

...tbc...


	2. A New Home

_**Missing Moments in PoM: Red Queen**_

_**Ch 2: A New Home**_

Julien was jolted from his sleep as the zookeeper's familiar footsteps reached his ears. Jumping to his feet, his ears perked up at the sight of the human female putting a battered carrier down in the middle of his kingdom.

'Here you go. Clemson. Time to socialize into your new colony,' the woman announced, opening the door of the carrier.

Julien grinned, tail quivering in excitement as the woman walked away. Darting across the grass, the King stopped a foot away from the carrier and put on his best smile for his new guest. Seconds passed and the ring-tailed lemur found himself growing impatient.

'Ahem, Clemson..? It is I, King Julien. I have come to be greeting you,' the lemur king stepped closer, peering into the shadowed carrier. He was so focused on the red body curled up inside that he failed to see Mort's new toy until he tripped over it. And for the second time in less than a day, he found himself draped over the red lemur's body.

'What? Oh, it's you. Are you going to do this every time we meet?' Clemson yawned, blinking up at the lemur sprawled on top of him. The lemur king actually looked embarrassed as he helped Clemson to his feet.

'This is... quite nice,' the red lemur observed, amazed at how spacious and green the habitat was. Nothing at all like Hobok... er, his old habitat. Clemson allowed the lemur king to take him by the arm and show him around.

* * *

'This is being my throne. This is being my bouncy. And this is being my volcano. It's not a real volcano, but it is still my volcano. So, what are you thinking of my kingdom, Clemson?' Julien turned his wide smile on the attractive lemur next to him.

'It's very colorful. And big. Quite big,' Clemson blushed as he found himself at a loss for words. That was quite unusual for him. Normally he had no problem lying grandly through his teeth, but this place just stole his breath away, and the enchanting lemur king wasn't helping it return.

'Oh, Clemson arrived,' Maurice jumped off the bouncy and Mort followed.

'And these are my two lazy subjects. Feel free to boss them around,' Julien stated with a wave of his hand.

Clemson gave the pair a small wave, still overwhelmed by the sheer size and beauty of the lemur habitat.

'Are you hungry? Maurice can be making with the smoothies? Or there is fruit. I will even let you eat the mangoes,' Julien offered.

'You have mangos?' Clemson stared at the king in shock. Impossible. Mangos were the fruits of the sky people and he'd only eaten them dry... after stealing them off a dirty little school kid.

'Of course. We have many kinds of fruits. Come, we will commence with the eating now,' Julien dragged the red lemur up the stone steps of his platform toward the smoothie bar with Maurice and Mort following behind them.

* * *

'Are you liking the smoothie?' Maurice asked. He watched the red lemur take a small sip through the straw, then flinched back as Clemson began to inhale the juice like a starving fossa.

Julien chuckled as the green-eyed lemur let out a small burp, pressing his fingers to his lips in adorable embarrassment. 'Excuse me,' the red-furred lemur whispered, sucking more slowly at the smoothie.

'Guess you had a long trip,' Maurice commented as he started to blend another mango smoothie.

'I'm not used to fruit like this. It's delicious,' Clemson smiled brightly at the older lemur. He soon found his eyes drawn to the king's and felt his stomach churn with something similar to anxiety. He was in a new place, surrounded by new people, so it was perfectly normal to be a little anxious. But this felt different somehow. It felt exciting, unpredictable, and even a little dangerous.

Clemson set down the smoothie glass and watched Maurice refill it. Turning to look at Mort playing near his feet, the red lemur felt a shiver creep up his spine as something brushed against his fingertips. Turning his head, he watched as Julien's grey fingers stroked his on the counter-top. The fuzzy feeling was back in his stomach and now he knew exactly what was causing it.

'Thank you, Maurice,' the red-furred lemur slipped his fingers out of the king's grasp and wrapped them around the smoothie glass. Julien pouted, but said nothing as Clemson let the sweet juices run down his throat and fill his belly.

* * *

'So what would you like to do next, my little green-eyed beauty?' Julien purred as he watched the new lemur put down his smoothie glass. Leaning against the counter-top, the king admired the soft body displayed before him as Clemson lifted his arms over his head in a stretch.

'I'm actually still a bit tired,' Clemson admitted.

'Of course you must be. I will be making sure you are to be having the best nap ever,' Julien promised, pulling the other lemur off his stool and down the stone steps.

'Maurice, your king has a job for you!' the ring-tailed lemur called once he got Clemson settled onto the bouncy.

The old adviser raced to the edge of the bouncy, waiting for some important (at least in Julien's mind) task.

'Be getting a palm leaf and giving Clemson shade so that he may sleep,' Julien ordered, leaning down to nuzzle the red lemur's shoulder before walking away.

* * *

Clemson watched the older lemur sigh at the King's order, but he didn't hesitate to follow it. Curled on the bouncy, limbs weak with exhaustion, the red lemur felt strangely guilty for Julien's actions.

'You don't... have to do what he says. I'll be fine without you standing over me,' Clemson raised his head and watched the older lemur think that over.

'He's the King. Trust me when I say that you don't want to get on his bad side,' Maurice commented, refusing to back down from his post.

It was pretty obvious that the lemur king was a spoiled brat who was used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. If Julien really thought Clemson would just roll over and do his bidding just because he was king, he'd soon find that the red lemur had a darker side. But for now...

'I have an idea,' Clemson pushed himself to his knees and gently yanked the older lemur down into a sitting position, pushing him against one of the soft pillars. Maurice just blinked at him in confusion.

'Now Julien can't complain that you're not doing your job and I won't feel bad about you having to shade me. It's a win, win,' Clemson nodded at his handiwork before resting his head on the adviser's soft lap and letting his eyes drift shut.

* * *

Watching the new lemur sleep, Maurice couldn't help but ponder the enigma that was Clemson. The old adviser was used to listening to his gut and his gut was saying that the red lemur couldn't be trusted. He'd just have to watch and wait, perhaps his gut was wrong this time.

Maurice sighed at the sight of Mort peeking over the edge of the bouncy. He gave the mouse lemur a shake of his head, trying to avoid waking Clemson from his rest. Instead of leaving, Mort leapt onto the bouncy with a huge smile and attached himself to one of Clemson's feet.

The adviser froze as the red lemur lifted his head, gazing at the smaller mammal nuzzling his toes. With a shrug, the new lemur's bushy, dark tail swept around Mort's tiny body like a blanket. Maurice watched Clemson settle back to sleep without a word. Yep, this new lemur was quite the curiosity.

...tbc...

Note: Julien x Clemson fluff :)


	3. Dancing with the Stars

_**Missing Moments in PoM: Red Queen **_

_**Ch 3: Dancing with the Stars**_

That afternoon, Clemson was treated to strangest sight he'd ever seen. And he'd seen a lot of things in his life. King Julien ordered Maurice to bring out the "boomy box" and suddenly the lemur habitat was filled with human music.

The red lemur tilted his head to the side as he watched the other three getting "jiggy with it." Before he could protest, Julien grabbed his hand and pulled him close, then twirled him out again.

'Come on, Clemson. It is time to be busting a move,' Julien grinned, watching the other lemur stumble slightly.

'Is this normal?' Clemson glanced over at Maurice who gave a nod in return.

'You are not used to being dancing? All lemurs can dance. The groove is right in here,' Julien announced, patting the red lemur on the rear.

Clemson squeaked and jumped away, staring at the taller mammal in shock. King Julien tsked and shook his head, ordering Maurice to stop the music.

'This is just not to be being right. Every lemur can do the dancing. Perhaps we are needing to be starting slower. Not too slow though,' Julien pondered aloud, sweeping the skittish Clemson into his arms.

Maurice tapped his foot as the boom box played a soothing couples' dance. He found himself smiling as his King dipped the red lemur backward, following the cords of the guitar's melody. It was so abnormal to see his ruler take such an interest in someone other than himself. In less than a day, Clemson had managed to worm his way into the King's heart and perhaps even his and Mort's.

Julien spun Clemson around, pressing up against his back, one hand cupping the red lemur's waist as they danced to the music.

The adviser observed the pair in amusement as the red lemur began to relax into the dance, his lean body swaying gracefully against the King's. His old eyes watched as Julien pressed a gentle kiss to Clemson's hand, clearly enamoured by the new lemur. It was completely different from any other relationship the King had attempted in the past. Perhaps Julien was reaching maturity... finally.

'Is Clemmy going to be our new Queen?' Mort asked, looking up at Maurice curiously.

'Perhaps... perhaps,' Maurice smiled brighter as the guitar's soft melody filled the lemur habitat and their hearts.

* * *

'What is that noise?' Skipper poked his head out of the base and looked around for the source.

'It's guitar music, Skipper,' Private commented from his deck chair where he was snuggling his Lunicorn.

'I can hear that, Private. But why isn't ring-tail's boom box driving me crazy right now? Is he sick?' Skipper jumped up to join his group on the main deck.

'No idea. Other than the guitar music, it's been pretty quiet over at the lemur habitat all day,' Private admitted.

'Well, let's go check it out, Private!' the leader ordered.

* * *

'I am liking this picnic thing,' Julien smiled across the checkered blanket at the red-furred lemur laying across from him.

'I agree. It's quite relaxing,' Maurice munched on a mango at the foot of the blanket, amused at how Julien's bossiness seemed to be mellowing around Clemson.

'I am liking the feet!' Mort chirped from where he was nuzzling Clemson's foot. Julien glared down at the mouse lemur, but said nothing since Clemson was smiling at Mort in amusement.

'You're okay with Mort grabbing your feet like that?' Maurice asked, voicing his ruler's internal question aloud.

'It doesn't really bother me. And it makes him so happy,' Clemson admitted, amused at the little lemur's antics.

'As long as it is not to be bothering you,' Julien sighed, picking up a strawberry and holding it out to the red lemur. The King nearly purred aloud at the unexpected smirk that crossed over Clemson's face as he leaned forward, delicately plucking the fruit from the ring-tailed lemur's fingers with his mouth.

The two lemurs continued to lay on their sides, content to simply watch each other across the blanket. Julien held out blueberry and Clemson darted his tongue out to sweep the blue-skinned fruit into his mouth. In retaliation, the King slipped a plum into his mouth and leaned closer, winking at the other lemur in challenge.

Clemson grinned and slowly closed the gap between their faces, clearly accepting the challenge. His lips had just closed around the other end of the fruit, their noses nearly touching, when a loud voice broke the moment.

'There you are, ring-tail!'

Clemson's green eyes widened as he darted back, flushing under his fur at the new visitors who were hopping down into the lemur habitat. Julien just rolled his eyes and sat up, eyeing his neighbours and inwardly cursing the interruption.

* * *

'Alright, ring-tail. What's with the lack of lemur insanity?' Skipper asked, glaring at the group.

'What Skipper means is that it's been unusually quiet today,' Private explained, stepping out from behind his leader to offer the lemurs a smile.

'That's what I said,' Skipper grumbled.

'Nothing is to be happening. We are just having a picnic to be celebrating Clemson's arrival,' Julien answered, pushing himself into a sitting position.

'And the guitar music?' the bossy penguin questioned, eyeing the boom box next to the blanket.

'Clemson finds it to be soothing,' the lemur king explained.

'You're the one who convinced ring-tail to turn down the noise he calls music?' Skipper focused his blue eyes on the red-furred lemur.

'Yep,' Maurice answered before Clemson could open his mouth.

'Red-fur... I think I love you,' Skipper suddenly smiled and gave a low chuckle of amusement.

Julien growled possessively and reached across the blanket to pull Clemson close, glaring at the bossy penguin.

'Platonically. I meant platonically,' Skipper amended, clearly amused by the lemur king's behavior.

Julien threw his adviser a glance, waiting for a proper explanation.

'He means that he loves Clemson like a friend, not romantically,' Maurice explained.

'Oh, okay then,' Julien smiled, letting his fingers run through the soft, red fur of his newest subject.

* * *

Clemson gasped as he was suddenly pulled against the taller lemur's warm chest and felt his insides melt at the possessive growl vibrating against his cheek. The little exchange between the lemur king and the penguin had him blushing under his fur.

Pushing firmly against Julien's chest, Clemson finally encouraged the other lemur to let him go so that he could sit up properly and greet the birds. After all, it wouldn't do to have them think he was impolite. Especially when he needed them to trust him.

'You're Skipper and Private, right,' the red lemur forced a smile onto his face, sweeping his tail around his body for comfort. Soon he'd put his plan into motion. Very soon...

* * *

That night, while Julien and Maurice were finishing up with their penguin guests, Clemson found himself curled up on the bouncy with Mort. The mouse lemur didn't seem to notice how unfocused his companion was, as he was enjoying being held by someone who didn't try to kick him off.

_{This is not going the way I planned. What am I doing? I shouldn't be getting attached like this. It's just like any other job...}_ Clemson unconsciously pulled Mort closer, his thoughts becoming even more troubled.

'Is Clemmy okay?' Mort asked, looking up at the red lemur with wide, innocent eyes.

'I'm not a nice person, Mort. I've done many bad things,' Clemson admitted softly, trailing his fingers through the mouse-lemur's fur.

'Well, I like you,' Mort smiled, putting his little arms around the tall lemur's chest in a hug.

_{But will you like me when you find out what I have to do to Julien?}_

Clemson's heart skipped a beat as he felt the lemur king press against his back, his soft breath tickling the red lemur's neck as he settled on the bouncy. Watching Maurice make himself comfortable in front of him, Clemson wished the night could go on forever. That was the only way Julien would be able to stay safe.

The red lemur drifted off into a troubled sleep, barely noticing the wetness staining his cheeks. After all, assassins didn't cry.

...tbc...

_Note: Cliffhanger!_


	4. Double Crossed

**Missing Moments in PoM: Red Queen Ch 4: Double Crossed**

_**Warnings**_**_ for language and mentions of child abuse._** Penguins of Madagascar (Julien x Clemson, suggested Kowalski x Rico slash)

* * *

_'Clemson, wake up. Your mother is home.'_

_The little ball of red and black fur uncurled in the chimp's lap, letting out a muffled yawn. Lulu watched the dark-furred female lemur slip into her habitat and sighed, stroking the child half-asleep in her arms. _

_'I'd better not find that you've been filling my offspring's head with nonsense again,' the dark lemur admonished, clearly in an ungrateful mood. _

_'Hello to you too, Selene,' Lulu frowned, resisting the urge to throw the bitch out of her tree by force. _

_'Mommy!' Clemson jumped to his feet and raced across the branch to stare up in adoration at his mother. Selene just frowned down at her son with a tired, put-off expression. _

_'I will drop him off the next time I need to be away,' the female lemur announced without a word of thanks, slipping silently out of the tree with her son following obediently after her. _

_'Clemson is always welcome in my home,' Lulu stated aloud, not extending the invitation to the female lemur. _

_'Bye Lulu!' the little lemur called over his shoulder, his innocent green eyes glancing in her direction before focusing on his mother once more. _

* * *

_'I do not like her filling your head with nonsense,' Selene commented aloud, brushing her son's fur with a cracked and bristled comb. The little lemur winced as each stroke sent shivers of pain through his skin. He didn't cry out though, as he knew that would only make his mother mad. _

_'Clemson, you know that this world is a dark and dangerous place, don't you?' the female lemur paused, waiting for her son to meet her eyes. _

_'Yes mother,' Clemson answered._

_'And you know why I have to put you through bad things in order to teach you to survive, don't you?' Selene resumed her nightly routine and started brushing the boy's tail. _

_'Yes mother,' the child hunched lower, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. _

_'Good. That is why we are going to visit Mr. Savio first thing in the morning... before breakfast,' Selene announced._

_'But he'll eat me!' Clemson squeaked in fear, turning to stare at his mother with large, teary eyes. _

_'Then you need to learn to be faster. If you can't defeat an old boa, then how can you possibly make it in this world?' Selene scolded, eyes narrowed at her young son. _

_'But...'_

_'I will train you as I see fit, Clemson. And do not whine, it is not becoming for the heir of MY family line,' Selene ordered, her tone causing the little lemur to flinch._

_'Yes mother...'_

_'Someday, Clemson, the world shall know and fear you. I have HIGH expectations for you, my son,' Selene's voice echoed in the young lemur's ears as he drifted into an uneasy sleep. _

* * *

Clemson woke chilled to the bone, despite being surrounded by warmth on all sides. Rolling silently onto his back, the assassin thought back to his dream. _{Not a dream. A memory...}_ Glancing to the side, he couldn't help smiling in amusement at the sight of the lemur king with his thumb in his mouth. The happy feeling was quickly replaced with guilt. Today was the day. The day Julien's life took a turn for the worse. There was no stopping it; the plans were already in motion.

The red lemur clenched his eyes shut and tried to block out the pain. How could he call himself a professional when all it took was a glance from those golden eyes to turn his heart to mush? His mother would be very disappointed.

Oblivious to the tormented lemur in their midst, the others slept on, unaware of the danger fast approaching.

* * *

It wasn't until later that evening that Clemson was able to slip away from the lemur habitat. Julien's advances had continued all through the day, until something had finally caught his attention and the red lemur had taken the opportunity to make his escape. Soon he was hiding behind a dumpster to get some much-needed privacy.

'This is Crimson to Sea Base. Come in, Sea Base, Over.'

'Yeah, we read you loud and clear, Red. Over.'

'I will be sending the package to Hoboken tonight, Over,' Clemson commented into the no-longer hidden communicator in his hands.

'Confirmed. We will send instructions to Hans the Puffin in Hoboken to take care of his end of the deal. You are clear for Operation: Kidnap King Julien, Over.'

Clemson frowned at the sound of a familiar dolphin trill interrupting the lobster.

'I want to make sure that everything is going to go according to plan. Crimson Velvet, tell me what you are going to do, in detail, so that I can ensure that you know every aspect of your VERY important mission,' Blowhole's voice sent shivers of hate surging through the red lemur, but he held it in. The dolphin was primarily his mother's client, but he'd agreed to this mission only because it would mean that she would owe him one. And Black Velvet hated owing people anything, even her own son.

'My mission is to infiltrate the Central Park Zoo. Once that has been done, I will arrange for King Julien to be delivered to Hoboken. Hans the Puffin will be there to complete phase 2 of the mission. That is all. Over,' Clemson spoke without a hint of emotion, feeling every bit the cold-hearted assassin his mother had raised him to be.

'Good. Do not fail me. This transmission is over,' Blowhole snapped. There was a crackle of static from the communicator as Clemson tucked it back into place, hidden carefully in the fur of his tail.

_{At least Blowhole didn't hire me to kill him. All I have to do is get him into a crate and send him to Hoboken. Hans will handle the rest. Still...}_

'Good thing King Julien sent me to find you. I heard everything, Clemson,' Maurice stepped out of his hiding place, glaring up at the taller lemur.

At the sound of the adviser's voice, Clemson spun around in shock. The assassin quickly hid his emotions behind a solemn frown as he watched the stubby lemur step closer to him. Talk about a blow to his pride. Taking a deep breath, the assassin shut off his emotions. He would not allow anyone to stand in the way of his mission, especially not an old lemur like Maurice.

'I'm sorry you had to hear that, old one,' Clemson's green eyes bored into the aye-aye as he advanced. He was almost amused at the panic that flashed over Maurice's face once he realized the red lemur had no intention of letting him reveal his secret.

Time to end this...

* * *

Clemson stepped back from the unconscious aye-aye now hidden in the bushes. _ {It's only been two days and I'm already going soft}_

'This is bigger than the both of us,' the red lemur whispered, pushing away the guilt that was rising inside him. Slipping out of the bushes, he stalked toward the lemur habitat to make sure the little mouse-lemur didn't interfere with his mission.

* * *

'Hey Mort. I brought you a new toy,' Clemson slapped a fake smile onto his face and held out the doll he'd found in a nearby trash can. The little lemur vibrated with excitement and hugged it close, smiling up at the red lemur.

_{Don't look at me like that. You shouldn't trust me. I'm a very, very bad person}_

'So, um... do you know where Julien is?' Clemson asked, glancing around the spacious yard for any sign of the lemur king.

'He went to talk to the penguins,' Mort said, now completely focused on his new toy.

'The penguins...' Clemson grimaced and steeled himself for a potential confrontation as he leapt out of the habitat.

* * *

'For the last time, ring-tail...' Skipper's voice broadcast clearly through the evening air as Clemson slipped into the penguin habitat.

'And I am to be telling you for the lastest time...' Julien snarled back, the two leaders nose to beak as they continued to argue.

_{Great. Just what I need right now. Why couldn't I have just killed the old coot so that I'd have more time? Stop going soft, Crimson! You're a Velvet! You do not need a troop.} _

The red lemur shook his head, taking a moment to collect himself and focus on the task at hand. He needed to do this fast, but secretive. The penguins were smart, especially Skipper. If he wasn't careful, the leader would figure out his plan and stop him.

'Julien, I need you to come with me,' Clemson intervened, slipping up behind the lemur king.

'Why? Is something wrong?' Private asked, peeking around Skipper's body at the lemurs.

'Uh... no. There's nothing wrong,' Clemson found himself grasping for an explanation that WOULDN'T be suspicious to the penguin soldiers.

'Then he's staying until this matter is settled,' Skipper announced, sparing the red lemur a half glance.

'Yes, I am staying. But not because you are saying I have to stay, bossy penguin,' the King stated, refusing to be swayed by the pretty lemur's words.

_{Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! I do not have time for this!}_

Clemson looked away, hiding his frustrated glare from the penguins. Turning sharply, the red lemur slipped himself firmly between the quarrelling pair and flung his tail into the bossy penguin's face. Skipper stepped back, just as Clemson had planned, giving the red lemur the opportunity to catch Julien's full attention.

'Please, Julien. I really need you to come with me,' Clemson leaned up to whisper directly into the other lemur's grey ears, pressing his body seductively against the taller lemur's chest.

'Well, I...' Julien fumbled for the words as soft, red hands trailed over his arms and green eyes begged him for a positive answer.

'Please,' Clemson purred, nuzzling the lemur king's cheek.

'Fine. We'll finish this later, ring-tail. Obviously red-fur is waaaay too hormonal to take no for an answer,' Skipper observed, flippers crossed over his chest as he watched the mammals snuggle on HIS deck.

'Right. Yes, I will to be going with you,' Julien agreed, watching the red lemur saunter off before following him with a goofy smile.

'Mammals. Good thing penguins have more self control,' Skipper grunted.

'Speaking of which, do you think Kowalski and Rico are done whatever it is they're doing?' Private asked.

The penguin leader threw a hurried glance at the food-dish covering the entrance to their base and found himself stammering, 'We should give them a bit longer to finish up... with their card game, I mean.'

'They're playing cards? Why can't we join them? I like cards,' Private smiled innocently at his commander.

'It's a special two-player card game,' Skipper explained in a rush.

'Can we play it then? After all, there are two of us,' Private commented, waiting for an answer.

Skipper's brain refused to work as his mind brought forth some very naughty images. Absolutely not! Private was WAY too young for that sort of thing. Besides, there was Hans... No, Hans was definitely out of the picture. Way out of the picture. Not that Skipper wanted him back in the picture...

The leader threw his flippers in the air with a cry of frustration, startling his private into stepping back a few paces. Quickly getting himself back under control, Skipper commented that the card game was top secret and then suggested they go for snow cones.

'Oh hooray!' Private clapped his flippers, completely forgetting about cards at the mention of delicious yumminess.

Skipper sighed and resisted the urge to whack his head several times on the ground as he followed the young penguin out of the habitat, leaving the other two to finish their... card game.

...tbc...

_**Selene:** An ebony-furred lemur with a red streak up her front and emerald eyes._

_**Song suggestion:** How Do You Love Someone? (Ashley Tisdale). It totally fits Clemson's character._


	5. A Bitter Ending

**Missing Moments in PoM: Red Queen. Chapter 5: A Bitter Ending**

**(Penguins of Madagascar. Julien x Clemson slash)**

_Rated M for sexual stuff. Nothing hardcore, but the kiddies should probably stop reading._

* * *

'A surprise? I love surprises!' Julien clapped his hands and followed the pretty red lemur into the shed.

'Oh good... that makes one of us,' Clemson grimaced, leading the king toward the open crate. 'It's in here, Your Majesty.'

'Now, now, it's just being Julien to you, my pretty,' the taller lemur brushed past, trailing his fingers under the red lemur's chin before hopping onto the edge of the crate.

Clemson sighed, watching the grey and black tail swing back and forth as the king leaned over, searching the dark crate for his gift. Leaping up next to him, the red lemur crept forward, hands outstretched.

'Ooooh, I know what this is, Clemson,' Julien turned suddenly, causing the other lemur to jolt back.

'You do?' Clemson felt an icy wave of fear run down his spine and tried not to panic.

'You are wanting some alone-time with the king. Not that I blame you as I am being the most amazing lemur in the zoo,' Julien stated, posing regally.

Clemson could only roll his eyes at the other lemur's arrogance. Glancing over his shoulder, he eyed the open door, noting that the sun was quickly setting. The truck would be leaving soon and he had to have Julien on it to complete his mission.

Ignoring the King's attempt at seducing him, Clemson fixed Julien with a glare and ordered him to 'Just get in the box already!'

'Okay, but only if you are to be coming with me,' Julien answered, grabbing the red lemur's arms and yanking him into the crate.

'Huh? No, this wasn't part of the plan,' Clemson struggled under the weight of the other lemur who was currently nibbling on his sensitive neck.

'You are saying no, but your body is saying "Yes, King Julien, More," the ring-tailed lemur purred.

_{Damn it!}_

* * *

'Snow cones? Why didn't you invite us?' Kowalski stared hungrily at the frosty treat Private was finishing up.

'Skipper said you were too busy with your card game to come with us. So, who won?' Private asked with a bright smile.

'Card game? OH... Oh. Um, well, you see...' Kowalski stuttered, throwing his boyfriend an embarrassed look. Rico just smirked back at him, clearly amused.

'Walski,' Rico finally answered, giving Skipper a wink.

'See, there you go. Kowalski won. Now, it's getting late and we have to be up early in the morning for drills...'

'SKIPPER! SKIPPER!' Maurice's frantic voice echoed the evening air before the lemur even reached their sight. The old aye-aye leapt into their habitat, waving his arms wildly.

'Now what?' the commander groaned, hoping that ring-tail wasn't getting himself into trouble again.

'It's... it's... it's...' Maurice gasped, finally taking a moment to breath after his long run.

'Spit it out, man!' Skipper ordered, slapping the lemur (lightly) across the face with a flipper.

'It's Clemson! He's, he's...' the old lemur stuttered, searching for the words to explain everything that happened.

'Oh no! He isn't in trouble, is he?' Private asked, looking distraught.

'HE IS THE TROUBLE!' Maurice shrieked, stomping his foot.

'That's silly, Maurice. Red-fur has been the perfect neighbour... well, except for the little incident this afternoon with ring-tail,' Skipper commented aloud, trying hard not to think about the horny lemurs.

'What did he do to the king?' Maurice demanded, staring at Skipper intently.

'Nothing. He just batted his pretty eyes and said he needed ring-tail for something and the "king" followed him off like a lovesick puppy,' the leader stated, rolling his eyes.

'Oh, this isn't good. This isn't good at all,' Maurice began to pace back and forth.

'The last thing I want to do is interrupt two lovey-dovey lemurs having some alone time,' Skipper announced, ready to order his men inside to bed.

'Would you just listen! Clemson isn't who you think he is. Look, this afternoon, King Julien had me follow him after he snuck off without an explanation,' Maurice explained, refusing to let the penguins slip away.

'So?'

'So, I found him behind the dumpster talking to some strange person on this weird device. He said, out loud, that he was on a mission to kidnap King Julien and send him to some place called Hoboken,' Maurice continued.

'HOBOKEN!' four equally shocked gasps echoed the habitat.

'Yeah. He was acting all secret and spy-ey and stuff. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out. Next thing I knew, I was waking up and the sun was already setting. That's why I need your help,' the old lemur pleaded, waiting for an answer.

'It's always the ones you least suspect. Well boys, it looks like we have a serious mission on our flippers. Operation: Find ring-tail and red-fur is a go!' Skipper ordered.

'Wait!' Private interrupted.

'What now, Private?' Skipper groaned.

'I was just wondering if we could check on Mort first. After all, if Clemson went so far as to knock out Maurice for overhearing him, maybe he decided to do the same to Mort... or worse,' the young penguin waddled back and forth in the spot, clearly worried.

'Fine. We'll go make sure sad-eyes is okay first, then continue our search. Move, Move, Move!'

* * *

'Julien!' Clemson was embarrassed to hear his voice squeak moments before the other lemur devoured his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Private gave a sigh of relief at the sight of Mort who was fast asleep on the bouncy, snuggling his new toy.

'There, he's fine. Now can we get to finding the King already,' Maurice snapped, grabbing his walking stick and glaring at the penguins.

'Move out, men!'

* * *

'Julien, seriously! I do not have time for... oooh,' Clemson groaned, arching up against the lemur king.

'Little Clemmy is saying yes, yes,' Julien smirked in the darkness, stroking between his new lover's red thighs.

_{I'm running out of time...}_

Clemson gritted his teeth and shoved the taller lemur away firmly, leaping out of the crate and pausing to catch his breath. Glancing back down, he winced at the wide golden eyes staring up at him pleadingly.

'Look, just stay there and I'll go get the surprise I promised you,' Clemson stated, pushing down the guilt bubbling in his stomach.

* * *

The penguins and lemur approached the warehouse, noting that the zoo-keepers had left the light on. The truck parked near the door was thankfully void of a driver, but that didn't mean he couldn't show up at any moment.

'Are we sure he's in there, Skipper?' Private asked, trembling as they waddled closer to the open doorway.

'You heard Maurice. Red-fur is going to try to send ring-tail to Hoboken and this is the fastest way to do it,' the leader announced, not even bothering to keep his voice down.

'And the most efficient way too. The truck should be leaving in approximately 7 and a half minutes,' Kowalski interjected.

The five animals perked up at the sound of voices coming from inside.

'Look, just stay there and I'll go get that surprise I promised you,' Clemson was saying.

'6 minutes and counting down,' Kowalski reminded them.

Maurice pushed ahead of the penguins and entered the warehouse, glaring up at the dark, furry back of the evil lemur threatening his king.

'You've gone far enough, Clemson! If that really is your name,' the old aye-aye announced, surrounded by the penguins who were ready to defend him if need-be.

Clemson spun around, nearly losing his balance. Green-eyes narrowed in frustration at the group. 'Seriously, twice in one day?' {_How does he keep sneaking up on me? Maybe there's more to that old coot than meets the eye}_

'What's wrong?' Julien poked his head out of the crate and blinked at the small group in the doorway.

'We're here to stop Clemson, Your Majesty!' Maurice growled, matching the red lemur's glare.

'Maurice, how dare you interrupt Clemson! He was about to give me a very_ Special_ present,' the King purred the last part as his fingers reached out to stroke the dark tail dangling enticingly next to him.

'OFF!' Clemson kicked the other lemur in the head instinctively, knocking him back into the crate. Julien hit the ground hard, his crown tumbling to the other side of the box.

'What was that being for?' the King groaned, rolling onto his back to stare up at the sexy red lemur glaring down at him.

'Do you have to fondle me every chance you get? You are such an exhibitionist!' Clemson kept half his attention of the penguins this time, but he wasn't about to let Julien leave without giving him a piece of his mind.

'Are you saying that you do not like me, my little red beauty?' Julien's ears drooped.

Clemson refused to answer, turning his full attention to the penguins who were looking ready to give him trouble.

'So what's it going to be, red-fur? Are you going to return ring-tail to us and leave peacefully or do we have to get rough with you?' Skipper stepped forward, eyes glued to the lemur.

'I'll take care of you four permanently after I deal with the King,' Clemson's voice was suddenly cold and emotionless. The penguin leader was shocked to find a chill tracing down his spine and knew that his men were equally effected. Who the hell was this lemur?

* * *

'Two minutes,' Kowalski whispered to his leader.

'Right. Time to end this,' Skipper took a step forward.

The slamming of a car door caught their attention and all heads turned to glance at the door... all heads except one. Clemson was off the crate in a flash, darting into the driver's seat of the stationary forklift.

The penguins and lemur dove to the side as the huge vehicle raced across the warehouse floor, lifting the Hoboken crate and tossing it easily into the back of the truck.

* * *

'What is to be going on? What's with all the bouncing and crashing?' Julien groaned aloud, rubbing his aching head. A flash of red caught his attention and he found himself staring up into cold green eyes. Could this really be the same lemur he'd taught to dance the day before? He felt so... betrayed.

* * *

Clemson wanted to look away from the hurt in the other lemur's eyes. He shouldn't have gotten so involved with the ring-tailed lemur and his troop. For some strange reason, he had an overwhelming desire to hold the other lemur close and not let go. No, he had a mission to finish.

'Sorry, but it's nothing personal,' the red lemur whispered, unable to resist staring into Julien's golden eyes one last time.

An unexpected hit to the back had Clemson flying into the crate and knocking his head against the wooden bottom.

Julien leapt to his feet and knelt over the red lemur to check him for injuries. Even if his new queen was evil, he would still take care of him. Suddenly, the hooked end of Maurice's cane slipped around his waist and jolted him out of the box, sending him flying into the waiting flippers of Rico and Private.

'Nice work, boys. And Maurice,' Skipper smirked, sealing the crate and leaping out of the vehicle. The delivery truck's engine roared as it jolted away, heading toward Hoboken with the evil red lemur inside.

'No! My Red Queen!' Julien sobbed, reaching out even as he watched the truck disappear from the zoo grounds.

* * *

_(much, much later)_

'Clemson? What are you doing in this crate?' Hans blinked in shock at the red lemur huddled in the corner of the wooden box, arms wrapped around a strange leafy hat.

'Nothing. Your mission is cancelled, Hans,' the lemur whispered, allowing the puffin to help him out of the crate.

'If I did have a mission, how would you be knowing about it?' the puffin eyed the young lemur up and down before putting a wing around his shoulders and leading him through the dark pathways of the Hoboken Zoo.

'I was helping Crimson Velvet. He failed. Julien... the lemur king, will not be coming,' Clemson sighed, still holding Julien's crown tightly even as his eyes threatened to water.

Hans frowned, glaring at the horizon as he walked the young lemur home. Dr. Blowhole would not be pleased.

* * *

(End of "Right Hand Man" episode)

...tbc for the rest of the fic..

_Note: Yes, there will be more (including Clemson / Crimson Velvet's backstory). Let's just say that no one knows Clemson is Crimson Velvet, an assassin for hire._

_Ps: Clemson is the youngest animal at the Hoboken Zoo (born and raised there), so most of the animals are a little protective of him, even Hans who only arrived a few months before. No, he's not a child. He's a full grown lemur adult now._


	6. Extra Shorts

**_Missing Moments in PoM: Red Queen, Ch 6: Extra Shorts_**

_(Warning for heavy angst!)_

* * *

**Extra 1: Thoughts in the Dark**

_(set while Clemson was in the crate travelling back to Hoboken in ch 5)_

'I failed... I failed... I failed...' the mantra echoed through the box, effectively drowning the lemur in waves of guilt.

Was he dismayed over failing his mission? Was he anxious over the fact that he failed his mother and tarnished his family's reputation? Or was he upset that he had failed Julien? Those thoughts haunted him during the long ride, driving him deeper into the depths of his own mind.

Here, in the dark... alone, there was no comfort to be found. In those brief few days, he had grown so accustomed to being surrounded by warmth, that to be so utterly alone now was excruciatingly painful. He was ashamed that he wanted them back. He knew they'd NEVER take him back, but more than anything, he wanted to feel that trusting warmth again. Even if it was just a lie.

But there was no going back, only forward. Back to his solitary life, his dark and dusty habitat, his over-bearing mother...

Clemson felt the truck hit a bump. In the darkness, something knocked against his feet. Picking the strange object up, the lemur held it out into a patch of moonlight streaming through one of the crate's air-holes. The silvery light glinted off the object and Clemson had to resist the urge to embrace it as tightly as he could.

Delicately, he trailed his dark fingers over one of the leaves, his cheeks now feeling suspiciously wet. _{Julien will be upset}_ Clemson thought to himself as he examined the crown. The lemur sighed and curled up at the bottom of the crate, holding his precious treasure gently. _{I failed... Julien must hate me... I'm so lonely...}_

* * *

**Extra 2: Enigma **

_(set after Hans walked Clemson home in ch 5)_

Hans was right. Dr. mammal-fish was pissed.

'I should have known he'd mess it up. This is why I hired Black Velvet. She NEVER fails a mission. But noooo, she had something else lined up, so I had to take her son instead,' the dolphin ranted over the communicator.

Hans rolled his eyes and waited for the fish to stop complaining. After ten long minutes of half-listening, the puffin finally broke into the one-sided conversation, 'And what do you plan to do about Clemson?'

'What is a Clemson?' Dr. Blowhole turned his scooter around and eyed the puffin on the viewing screen.

'Uh... the lemur, I mean,' Hans replied.

'Yessss, what shall I do with Crimson Velvet? I doubt he'd be stupid enough to just come waltzing up to my lair. But I could hire Black Velvet to take care of the problem. Yessss...' the dolphin gave a chilling laugh before the screen went black.

Had Clemson lied about being on the mission or had Crimson Velvet hired him on the side? Something just didn't add up.

Hans nestled down in his nest, his thoughts churning. Memories flashed through his brain. His first time meeting the animals at Hoboken, including the lemurs. How innocently adorable the red lemur had been next to his icy cold mother. Suddenly finding himself coerced into training the young lemur in wing-to-wing... er, hand-to-hand combat.

Actually, he'd been quite impressed with Little Red. The lemur had a knack for picking things up quickly and Hans had found himself looking forward to their daily sparring sessions. Even the days when Clemson had walked into his habitat, dripping with Savio's stomach juices. The memories of those times still made Hans' feathers stand on end.

Then the disappearance of the pair for an entire week several months before. Clemson left the zoo as a young, impressionable teenager, and returned a cold-hearted, ruthless adult. The pair barely socialized with the other Hoboken animals after that, preferring to stay in their small habitat alone.

Although... he'd heard the rumours. Hard-to-believe rumours, yes, but a broken wing and bruised ribs had let Hans know that Little Red wasn't so cute and innocent anymore. Barry, the poison-dart frog, had even been transferred to another zoo because of lemur. And Savio... well, the snake now had a healthy fear for what was once his favourite snack.

Then the arrival of the crate tonight with Clemson inside. What could have happened to him out there? Hans wished he knew. Maybe then he could stop thinking of the little lemur's pain-filled eyes. It bothered him to see the young mammal looking so depressed. And yet, part of him was relieved that Clemson could still show emotions. It meant that he wasn't as cold and vicious as his mother clearly wanted him to be.

Hans rolled over onto his side and sighed loudly. The lemurs of Hoboken were certainly a curious enigma. Add in the Velvet Assassin's Guild making an appearance (without actually being seen, of course) and the puffin couldn't help but be suspicious. It was quite easy to see Selene as a Velvet. It would certainly explain many things. But Clemson? Well, if the rumours held true... the Velvet Assassin's Guild was a family affair.

_(Yes, I know. Dolphins aren't fish. But Hans doesn't really care)_

* * *

**Extra 3: Comfort **

_(after Hans returned the lemur to his habitat (ch 5), Clemson goes to visit an old friend)_

Lulu was woken from her peaceful sleep at the sound of her name. At least, she thought she heard someone calling her name. Glancing around her dark, moonlit habitat, she could only assume she'd dreamed the voice. Oh well, back to sleep.

'Lulu.'

The voice was a whisper on the breeze, soft and uncertain. The chimpanzee sat up again, her eyes locked on a small form at the foot of her tree.

'Oh my. Clemson, are you alright, sweetie?' she asked, watching those green eyes widen as she spoke to him. Suddenly there was a soft body hurling itself against her, small hands wrapping around her neck, face burrowed into her fur.

Lulu's first instinct was to defend herself. After all, the red lemur hadn't been the same after Selene finished her "training." He was deadly and agile, the perfect little killer. Just what the bitch of a lemur had wanted her son to become.

But now... with that familiar body pressed against her and the feeling of tears on her shoulder, Lulu could feel her motherly instincts returning.

'Shuuu, Clemson. It's alright. Lulu has you. I'll keep you safe. Shuuu...'

Eventually, the tears slowed to a stop and the arms slowly released their tight grip. As the little lemur pulled back, Lulu was startled to see the raw emotional turmoil in his bright green eyes.

'What did Selene do to you, baby?' the chimp asked, assuming the worst.

Clemson hung his head and tried to regain his composure. This just wasn't done. His mother would be furious if she found out he'd sought out his old friend Lulu for comfort. His mother would...

'Lulu, I... I met someone. He was very sweet and he showed me many new things,' Clemson began, refusing to meet her eyes.

'Oh. Is he here at Hoboken?' Lulu asked, keeping one hand securely positioned behind the little lemur's back, just in case he needed the support.

'No. I met him during one of my... jobs,' Clemson admitted, rubbing his neck.

'I see.'

'I think... I think I might be in love with him,' the red lemur whispered the last part so softly that Lulu could only stare at him in shock.

'That's wonderful,' the chimp finally answered, sweeping the lemur into a hug.

'No, it isn't. I betrayed him. I was suppose to capture him and send him to... someone very, very evil. But he got away and I was sent back here. I betrayed his trust, Lulu. And now he hates me,' the tears were back before Clemson could stop them.

'There, there, my Little Red. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you,' Lulu snuggled the lemur close and laid back against the tree. 'We have all the time in the world. Tell me everything.'

And so Clemson did, though he left out any mention of the Velvet Assassins. Perhaps his mother had been wrong about not trusting others. Lulu might not be a blood relative, but she had always been a better mother than Selene.

...tbc...


	7. More Extra Shorts

_**Chapter 7: More Extra Shorts**_

_**Extra 4: One Shall Fall**_

* * *

Clemson had been dragging his tail for days, knowing that eventually she would return. He'd failed a mission and that was unacceptable in his mother's eyes. If only he'd been born into a different family. If only he'd had a chance for a different life...

* * *

'Dr. Blowhole is demanding payment for your failed mission,' Selene hissed, towering over her cowering excuse for a son.

'I tried...' Clemson broke off as her palm hit his cheek, sending him reeling to the ground.

'You are a Velvet. There is no "Try" when you are a Velvet. There is only Success and Failure. Do you want to be a Failure, Clemson?' the female growled, eyes glinting dangerously in the light of the full moon.

'I... I don't want to be an assassin,' the red-furred lemur finally admitted, hunching down under his mother's furious gaze.

'Well, you've proved that. Do you think you can just walk away from the family that easily?' Selene put her hands on her waist, resisting the urge to slap her son again.

'There is no family. It's just you and I, mother. We're the last. Why does it bother you so much that I want to live a different life?' Clemson rolled into a sitting position, his hand drifting up to cover his stinging cheek.

'Have I taught you nothing about Honor? The only thing in this world that matters is your own flesh and blood. Your grandfather would be demanding your head if he were alive,' the female paced back and forth across the small habitat.

'You don't care about me. All you care about is your job. That's all you've ever cared about,' Clemson pushed himself to his feet, his hands moving down to waist level to hover near his drawn in tail.

'You ungrateful little brat!' Selene hissed, teeth bared in anger even as she yanked a dagger from her tail.

'I am not you. It's my life and I'm going to live it my way. I will not be your little puppet anymore,' the red lemur closed his fingers around the hilt of his own dagger hidden deep with his bushy tail. With a yowl, he pulled it from it's sheath and raised his arm, metal hitting metal as Selene threw herself at him.

_{It ends tonight. Live or die, I refuse to be an assassin}_

* * *

In the end, it was a lucky swipe that had Selene laying on the ground, her hand clutched over her bloody eye. Covered in cuts, bruises and bite marks, the lemurs glared at each other under the pale moonlight. Clemson felt the urge to kill her. Everything she'd ever done to him... she deserved death. But, he wanted... needed, to change his life. Killing her now would only be a hollow victory.

'You are going to leave Hoboken tonight and you are NEVER going to come back. You are no longer my mother and I am no longer your son,' Clemson snarled, his voice as cold as ice.

Selene gritted her teeth and cursed herself for letting the young lemur get the upper-hand.

'I am leaving... but I will be back. You will rue the day you turned on me,' the dark assassin vowed, slipping away into the darkness.

Clemson watched her go, feeling nothing as her dark tail disappeared into the shadows. He knew she'd be back. He may not be an assassin anymore, but he wasn't going to let his guard down. If she persisted, he WOULD kill her.

* * *

'Clemson... my goodness. You're bleeding all over,' Lulu's gentle voice washed over him, turning the lemur's attention to the two animals standing just outside his habitat walls.

'Nasty fight you and your mother had. We could hear you both screeching from across the zoo,' Hans commented, eyeing the dripping cuts on the young lemur's body.

'She is not my mother. Not anymore,' Clemson swore, running his tongue over an open wound on his arm.

Hans and Lulu exchanged a look, but said nothing. There was no love lost between them and the female lemur. If she left Hoboken for good, no one would miss her.

'I'll go get some bandages and ointment from the nurse's office. Good thing she always leaves a key hidden under the mat,' the chimpanzee headed off, leaving the puffin and lemur alone.

'I am proud of you, Clemson,' Hans admitted aloud, hopping down to stand next to the primate.

'You are?'

'Yes. Selene is no longer running your life anymore. Now you can live the life you choose,' the puffin smiled genuinely, feeling a wave of affection for the younger animal.

'Thank you, Hans,' Clemson looked away from the bird and found himself gazing at the moon in all its glory. Tomorrow would be the start of a brand new life.

* * *

**Extra 5: Lulu's Visit**

_(Let's play pretend. We're going to pretend that episode 129 "Monkey Love" came after Clemson's visit to the Central Park Zoo in episode 237. Setting: End of episode 129)_

'Lulu, please come out,' Marlene pleaded to the closed crate.

'Absolutely not! You're all loonies. I don't know why Clemson misses this place,' Lulu stated, refusing to come out.

'Red-fur?' Skipper gasped.

'My little red queen?' Julien jumped to attention, his tail waving with interest.

Skipper gave the excited lemur a glance and rolled his eyes. Still, this was a unique opportunity to get some intel on their dangerous enemy.

The crate lid slid open as the female chimp gazed suspiciously at the small group of lemurs waiting for her next words. Sliding the door-lid open fully, she eyed the lemur troop and rubbed her chin.

'Are you... Julien?' Lulu finally asked.

'Yes, that is me! King Julien! And you are knowing my Clemmy?' the grey and white lemur danced around in his excitement, before coming to rest on his knees before her. His golden eyes shimmered up at her pleadingly.

'Well aren't you just an adorable little guy. I have something for you,' Lulu turned and rummaged around the dark corners of the crate and finally pulled out a manhandled crown that had seen better days.

'I was asked by a certain someone to return this to you. Terribly sorry for the damage. The trip was quite a bumpy one,' the chimp held out the crown and Julien swiped it from her hands, holding it close.

'My little red queen!' Julien held in a sob, his eyes watering.

'Clemson tried to ship you off to Hoboken, man! Do not sympathize with the enemy... or make them ROYALTY!' Skipper slapped the lemur king across the face with a flipper, glaring into his golden eyes.

Julien let out one more sad cry, before straightening to his full height and glaring back at the penguin. 'I am the KING. If I say that Clemson is Queen, then he is Queen! Even if he is a little evil.'

'A LITTLE EVIL? He nearly ran my team, and Maurice, over with a forklift!' the penguin leader shouted.

'I say...that does sound rather evil,' Mason commented, receiving a half-hearted shrug from Phil who was still gazing sadly at his dream girl.

'If I might interject here, boys,' Lulu waited until all eyes were back on her before continuing. 'I have to agree with your little bird friend. Clemson is dangerous, but I wouldn't say he's outright evil. Still, I'll pass on your regards when I see him back in Hoboken.'

The chimp bent down so she was eye to eye with the lemur king. 'I'm very happy to see that your feelings for him are real. And maybe, if you're patient, Clemson will one day return to you. But he needs some time to himself right now.'

'I will to be waiting forevers and evers for my red queen,' Julien promised, stepping back to allow the chimps to finish their business.

'Good. Now, Mason and Phil... we have to talk. The rest of you, head along home now, please,' Lulu insisted, shooing the other animals off.

'Oh dear,' Mason rubbed the back of his neck and hoped this conversation would end well. Phil was still very much in love with Lulu. It sort of hurt to see it, but Mason understood why Phil would never be more than a close friend. They played for different teams in the love game. Perhaps he'd meet the male chimp of his dreams someday, but for now... his friend needed him.

...tbc...

* * *

_Note: Full chapter next time when Julien and Clemson are finally reunited. And a few other mostly-slashy couples too :) _


	8. The Return

**Missing Moments in PoM: Red Queen **

**Ch 8: The Return**

_(Spoilers for episode 250 "Hoboken Surprise)_

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day when the trucks began to roll into the Central Park Zoo. Skipper kept his binoculars focused on them while the rest of the squad remained behind to keep the crowds busy.

'Hmmm... What do we have here? Two tall crates, one extra long one, and two smaller ones. Looks like we're getting some new arrivals,' Skipper slipped out of the tree and made his way toward the warehouse where Alice was signing several forms.

'Five arrivals from Hoboken. Well, at least we didn't get the walrus again. That one's going to the Bronx Zoo. Two chimps, one boa, one lemur and one puffin,' Alice gave a wave to the truck driver as she radioed her coworker, Maurice, to help her deliver the animals to their new homes.

'Two chimps, a snake, a lemur, and a puffin? FROM HOBOKEN? No, no, no! Go back to Hoboken, you crazy Dane!' Skipper couldn't help screaming aloud as he leapt on top of the bird's crate and glared down into one of the air holes.

'Good to see you too, old chum,' Hans rolled his eyes in the darkness and listened to the penguin rant and rave above him.

* * *

'Not again! How do you keep getting out of your habitat? Well, you can ride with the puffin for now,' Alice took a firm hold of the penguin and slipped open the crate, setting him inside next to the other bird.

* * *

Hans and Skipper found themselves blinking at each other in shock. Well that was... unexpected.

'Looks like we have a little time to ourselves, Skipper, my old chum,' Hans grinned, getting to his feet and towering over the penguin.

'I don't know what you're planning, Hans, but it isn't going to work,' the penguin leader glared back, ready to spring into action and defend himself.

'Do you know how long it's been since I've had you at my mercy, old friend?' the puffin's grin was lit by the small amounts of sunlight streaming through the air holes.

'Who is at your mercy?' Skipper snarled back, his blue eyes glinting like shards of ice.

'You wound me, Skipper. Especially after our little rendezvous during the Denver incident. Even after all these years, I remember every curve of your body. Every delicious sound I coaxed from you that night,' Hans purred, stepping closer.

'You are a pervert,' the penguin growled, slipping to his feet and assuming a martial arts stance.

'Only for you,' Hans chuckled.

* * *

'Hello boys. Looks like I'm here to stay,' Lulu smiled, stepping out of her crate to give Phil a much desired hug.

'Lulu? What do you mean you're here to stay?' Mason blinked as the female chimp gave him an excited hug as well, tapping him on the nose.

'The Hoboken Zoo has been shut down. So they're transferring all the animals to other zoos. Steve and I were lucky enough to be transferred here. I think they're hoping that Phil and I will start breeding,' Lulu threw her boyfriend a wink.

'That's wonderful news. Wait, who is Steve?' Mason wondered aloud, moments before another crate was deposited next to them.

Mason found himself staring up into the teal eyes of the newest member of their chimp family. An ebony-furred chimpanzee with a suave smile.

'Steve, this is Phil, my boyfriend. And Mason, the guy I told you about,' Lulu commented.

The larger chimp's dark eyes flicked over to the soon-to-be mated pair, before focusing once more upon the attractive chimp staring at him in shock.

'Enchanted to meet you, Mason,' Steve purred, taking the smaller chimp's hand and pressing a kiss to it.

'Oh my. Yes, it's quite nice to meet you,' Mason stammered in return, feeling a blush rising under his fur.

Lulu giggled when Phil gave Mason a quick hand sign.

'Phil, really,' Mason scolded, before offering to show Steve around.

'I'm with you, Phil. They do make a cute couple,' Lulu sighed, watching the two males wander off.

* * *

Marlene was jolted from her nap by the sound of someone yelling right outside her door. It was probably the penguins again. Getting to her feet, she trudged out onto her front porch (at least, that's what she refers to it as), ready to give her uninvited guests a piece of her mind.

'This is an outrage! I am not a zoo animal. I am the otter bachelor of Central Park!'

Marlene did a double take and nearly swallowed her tongue. _{There's a guy. There's an OTTER guy on my front porch. An otter guy with a sexy Spanish accent...}_

'Oooh, hello. I did not see you there, beautiful creature. I am Antonio... but you may call me anything you like,' the dark furred otter slipped closer to her, taking her hand so he could press a delicate kiss to it.

'Oh my...' Marlene couldn't help but let out an extremely girlish giggle at his attention.

'Tell me, my sweet... Do you like Spanish guitars?'

* * *

Julien was moping on his throne when the lady zoo-keeper made her way into his kingdom and put a familiar carrier down on the ground.

'There you go, little guy. I'm sure the other lemurs will be happy to see you again,' Alice commented, kneeling down to open the carrier door and glance inside. Rolling her eyes, the zoo-keeper decided to give the lemur a chance to come out on his own. Clearly he was a shy one.

Julien leapt down from his throne, eyeing the carrier in disbelief. Maurice and Mort followed him down to the grass.

'Your Majesty... Please be careful,' Maurice advised, feeling a surge of protectiveness for the lemur he had helped raise back in Madagascar.

Julien gave his adviser a look, but knew the old one had a right to be concerned. His little red queen was dangerous, but that didn't mean he couldn't change. They just had to be willing to accept him into their troop.

'Are you going to stay in there all day?' Julien frowned as he eyed the shadow inside the carrier. The red lemur had his back to the outside world and seemed to be hunched over, trying to avoid attention.

'Maurice, Mort. I want you to give us some space,' Julien waved his servants off.

'Are you sure, Your Majesty?' Maurice tried to reason, but was cut off by an upset glare. Quickly, the adviser shooed Mort toward the bouncy to give the pair some privacy.

* * *

'If you won't come out, then I will just have to come in with you,' Julien announced, slipping into the carrier.

Green eyes met gold for a brief moment, before darting away. The red-furred lemur continued to huddle in the back of the carrier, refusing to turn around.

'I don't understand. You have finally returned to me and you continue to hide yourself away in this box. Why will you not look at me? Are you angry with me, my queen?' the king finally asked, getting as close to the other lemur as he could without actually touching him.

'Why would I be angry with you?' the red lemur whispered, staring at the back wall.

'Because I let you get taken to another zoo. You are my queen and it is my job to be protecting you,' Julien admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

'Why do you keep calling me your queen? I tried to take over your kingdom... I nearly got you sent to Hoboken. You should hate me,' Clemson commented, shoulders drooping in shame.

'I call you my queen because you are my queen. And I have already forgiven you for betraying me. I just want to have you home once more, in OUR kingdom. I need to be having you in my arms again,' Julien spread his arms and waited.

Green eyes blinked at him, the red body turning slowly to face him and his outstretched arms. Clemson eyed him as if looking for some sort of trick. Julien pasted a welcoming smile on his face and waited for his queen to make the first move.

Clemson slowly and timidly stepped closer, until they were finally nose-to-nose. Green eyes stared up in gold, searching for something... then red-furred arms were wrapping around the lemur king's waist as Clemson allowed himself to sink into Julien's embrace.

The grey lemur pulled his lover closer, nuzzling his cheek. His heart soared at the realization that his kingdom was whole once more. And this time, NO ONE would take his queen away from him again. Never again.

* * *

'What the? Out, out, out! You're suppose to be exploring your new home, not sleeping in the carrier!' Alice's stern voice boomed, even as the carrier was rocked and the two lemurs were tossed to the ground in a heap.

'Hey! Ever heard of a little privacy, zoo lady?' Julien growled, watching the human woman leave his kingdom.

'Julien..?' Clemson's voice was strangely timid and uncertain, but it did bring the king's attention back to his lovely queen laying deliciously flat on the ground beneath him.

'We have a lot of catching up to be doing,' Julien purred, leaning down to press their lips together.

* * *

'I don't know if I trust Queen Clemson, but at least he knows how to keep the king busy,' Maurice observed from the top of the stone platform.

'King Julien and Queen Clemmy making with the kissies!' Mort giggled.

* * *

'Look, those lemurs are mating!'

Clemson flinched, staring over Julien's shoulder at the kids now gathered around their habitat. How could he have forgotten that they were exposed in this area of the enclosure? Damn Julien and his distracting kisses.

'Get off, Julien. The humans are watching us,' Clemson hissed, pushing at the taller lemur's shoulders.

'So let them be watching,' Julien purred, rubbing against his queen and receiving a moan on pleasure in return. The red lemur felt his insides melt at the attention, but there was no way he was mating in front of a crowd of human children.

'I mean it, OFF!' Clemson shouted, biting Julien's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The king jerked back, giving Clemson a chance to shove him off and escape into the bushes, away from the curious eyes watching them.

* * *

'You know, I think I'm starting to like Queen Clemson again,' Maurice chuckled, watching Julien race after his lover.

...tbc...

_Note: A special "Extra" chapter set directly after this one is going to be posted on my livejournal due to adult content. (wingedtora on livejournal, if you're interested)_


	9. Short and Sweet Moments

**_Missing Moments in PoM: Red Queen ch 9: Short and Sweet Moments_**

* * *

_**1. Cuddle Time**_

'Ugh! Mort, get off the royal feet!' Julien glared down at the mouse lemur that was daring to cuddle his queen's precious appendages. The red lemur opened his eyes and sat up, staring directly at the taller lemur.

'Julien... I want you to listen to me,' Clemson whispered, his fingers tracing down the lemur king's chest.

'Yes, my beautiful queen,' the ring-tailed lemur purred, his eyes focused completely on his sexy queen.

'Are you listening? With both your ears?' the red lemur gave one grey ear a gentle tug and batted his green eyes at his lover.

'Yessss,' Julien leaned closer, almost lip-to-lip with his mate.

'Good,' Clemson pushed the grey lemur back, his seductive grin turning into an angry frown. His next words came out with a furious hiss. 'You Do Not OWN Me, Julien!'

Maurice felt his jaw drop as he stared at the queen in shock. _{Oh no... King Julien is going to spaz out...}_

'K-k-k-k... You... you...' Julien's entire body began to twitch erratically.

SLAP!

'Julien... Stop that, right now,' Clemson ordered, watching the taller lemur cradle his reddened cheek.

'You hit me!' Julien's golden eyes filled with tears, his bottom lip quivering.

'It was barely a love tap. Besides, you were freaking me out. Now, I may be your mate, but that doesn't mean that you own me. It's still my body. Also, I don't mind if Mort snuggles my feet once in a while, so stop spazzing out over it and Go To Sleep Already!' Clemson laid down on the bouncy and turned his back to his lover in defiance.

Maurice stared back and forth between the pair. Julien seemed to be actually contemplating Clemson's words as he watched the red lemur drift off to sleep with Mort still attached to his foot. Finally, the king sighed and laid down, cuddling as close as he dared to his lover's back.

_{Does anything scare Clemson? King Julien flips at him and he barely blinks. Things are certainly going to be different around here} _Maurice settled down and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_**2. Need a Little Healing?**_

'Kowalski, do you have any more of that healing spray?' Maurice popped his head through the opening to the penguin's base.

'I believe I have an extra bottle around here somewhere. Did someone get hurt?' Kowalski asked, rummaging around for his first aid supplies.

'Clemson bit Julien and I have a feeling it won't be the last time,' the old lemur sighed, causing Skipper and Rico to chuckle in amusement.

'I thought they were getting along well,' Private hugged his pillow close and gave Maurice a worried look.

'Julien likes to push his boundaries and Clemson isn't afraid to put his foot down. I'd say they make the perfect royal couple,' Maurice stated, clearly amused. Kowalski stepped closer and handed him the spray bottle.

'You know, it's really hard to dislike red-fur. Not only is he keeping ring-tail busy, but he's refusing to let him drive the rest of us crazy as well,' Skipper grinned, sipping his coffee as the lemur disappeared from the entranceway with his prize in hand.

* * *

_**3. When in Hoboken...**_

'Clemson. Time to wake up.'

The red-furred lemur felt himself drifting into consciousness as Hans' familiar voice interrupted his dreams. He opened his green eyes to the sight of the puffin's multi-coloured beak in his face.

'I'm awake,' Clemson yawned, stretching out on the bouncy and shaking his head to clear the last bit of sleep from his mind. The sun was just rising on the horizon and the former assassin wanting nothing more than to curl back up with Julien and drift back into his dreams. Unfortunately, the puffin was now giving him a very stern glare.

'This had better be good,' the red lemur grumbled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the tip of Julien's nose before following his friend out of the habitat.

* * *

'Ah, what a beautiful morning. There's nothing like a peaceful stroll to get the blood pumping, the senses tingling, the lemur and the puffin fighting... Wait, what?' Skipper turned around quickly and darted back up the path, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Red-fur and Hans were locked in a vicious battle. Wings and hands hitting and blocking as they danced savagely on the grass. At least they hadn't left the zoo, but why the duce were they fighting?

The penguin winced as Hans struck out with his feet, knocking Clemson off balance. The lemur rolled back to his feet, snapping his sharp teeth at the puffin.

'ENOUGH!'

* * *

Clemson and Hans blinked as their next attacks were blocked by a set of black flippers. Cold blue eyes glared back and forth between them as they stepped back, staring at Skipper in shock.

'That's right. Break it up!' the penguin ordered, keeping his body at the ready, just in case they decided to attack him.

'What?' Clemson blinked, eyeing the penguin curiously.

'What has you two arguing this early in the morning?' the commander demanded, refusing to move from his spot between them.

'We were sparring,' Hans commented, wings crossed over his chest as he gave the other bird an annoyed look.

'Looked more like trying to kill each other to me,' Skipper stated.

'We were Hoboken sparring. Hans thinks I'm getting soft,' the lemur shrugged.

'Yes. We do have rules, you know. No serious injuries... actually, that's the only rule,' Hans rubbed the underside of his beak and pushed down the urge to tickle the penguin until he gave in... _{Tickle? Where did that come from? For some reason, I really do want to tickle him until he stops glaring at us}_

'What you were both doing was very dangerous. But, I suppose I can't really argue,' Skipper sighed, remembering all the times he made his team do dangerous drills.

'You know, I'm sure Hans would love it if you joined us,' Clemson suddenly piped up, throwing his friend a smirk.

'Well, I... Skipper is probably very busy...' the puffin found himself floundering for words as the penguin fixed him with a steady stare.

'Alright then. At least I won't have to hold back,' Skipper finally decided, throwing a wing-punch at his old rival who barely managed to duck out of the way.

* * *

Julien gave a worried shout as Clemson slipped back into the habitat, wiping blood off his lip. The king was off his throne and across the grass, with Mort trailing behind him.

'Did you get into a fight?' Maurice rushed to the juice bar and pulled out the healing spray, before joining the others crowded around their queen.

'Huh? It wasn't really a fight. Hans, Skipper and I were sparring and Hans got in a lucky punch. I'm perfectly fine. Just going to be sore for a bit,' Clemson admitted, stretching his back as his mate continued to frantically check him over.

'The bossy penguin and the bright-beaked bird did this to you? I will be punishing them most severely,' Julien swore, growling under his breath.

'I'm not a delicate flower, you know. I'm a trained... um, that is to say, I'm used to rough sparring. Besides, I gave as good as I got,' Clemson smirked, chuckling to himself.

* * *

'Skipper? Hans? My goodness! Did you two get run over by an elephant?' Kowalski rushed for his first aid supplies as the pair waddled over to the base opening.

'That lemur is feisty. I wouldn't want to take him on in a real fight,' Skipper sighed, cradling his aching wing. At least it wasn't broken.

'Who do you think taught him those moves?' Hans retorted, leaning over the water to see examine his swollen eye.

'Aaah! What happened to you?' Private threw himself at Skipper, jumping back when the penguin leader gave a yelp of pain.

'So, same time tomorrow?' Hans turned to grin at the penguin.

'Make it the day after, and you've got a deal. Careful, Kowalski,' Skipper turned back to his men and hid a smile from his rival. The leader could barely wait to get back into the ring. And next time, he'd show them a thing or two.

...tbc...

_Note: Next chapter... "Matchmaker"_


	10. Matchmaker

**Missing Moments in PoM: Red Queen**

**Chapter 10: Matchmaker**

_(oooh, sorry Skipper x Private fans. Looks like that pairing just isn't meant to be in my fics)_

* * *

'He is just such an exhibitionist,' Clemson complained loudly.

Hans watched the red lemur pace back and forth in his new burrow. After the move to the Central Park Zoo, the Hoboken animals had come to see each other as friends, rather than just cell-mates. The realization that he now saw Clemson as one of his closest friends, still managed to surprise the puffin.

The red-furred lemur continued to rant about how randy his lover was and how the other lemur still tried to get him to consent to a quickie where the humans and other animals could see them. It was clearly striking a cord with the new lemur Queen. (and yes, all the Hoboken animals were still greatly amused that their little Clemson was now Queen of the lemurs).

'At least he has forgiven you,' Hans commented dryly.

'Ouch,' Clemson turned his full attention back to the puffin and noticed for the first time how exhausted the bird looked. It made sense, since the penguins had refused to give him any real privacy outside his burrow. They were still convinced that Hans was evil incarnate and couldn't be trusted.

'I'm sure he'll forgive you... eventually,' the red lemur slipped across the burrow to give the bird a half hug.

'You don't know Skipper. He doesn't forgive and forget,' Hans sighed, wings drooping at his sides.

'Maybe...' Clemson jerked his head up at the sound of a familiar yell from outside the burrow entrance.

'Skipper,' Hans took a step toward the entrance.

'Perfect,' the lemur smirked, dragging Hans back into his arms and pressing his lips directly against the puffin's beak.

* * *

'What the..? What are you doing to MY puffin?' Skipper was across the burrow and next to them in mere seconds. His flippers slipped between their bodies and pushed them apart.

Clemson hid a smirk even as he tumbled to the ground. The penguin leader was clearly enraged, his flippers wrapped around the puffin, holding him close.

'How dare you kiss MY puffin!' Skipper growled, eyeing the lemur distastefully.

'I'm YOUR puffin?' Hans asked, staring at the penguin in shock.

'You've always been MY puffin. And now I find you necking with a lemur? A lemur?' Skipper spun the puffin around and glared into his eyes.

'He was kissing who now?' Julien poked his head through the entrance to stare at the group.

'Ring-tail, get your little floozy out of here. And I'd better not see him making out with my lover again,' the penguin ordered.

'My Queen was kissing the bright-beaked bird? It cannot be,' Julien was staring at Clemson with a look of shock.

'You two have fun!' Clemson slipped to his feet and raced out the entrance-way, yanking the lemur King along with him.

* * *

'How could you be cheating on me with the bright-beaked bird?' Julien sighed dramatically once they got back to their habitat.

'Oh relax, Julien. I wasn't cheating on you. Hans is just a friend,' Clemson explained.

'But you were smooching him,' Julien stated, frowning at his queen.

'Yes, I kissed him. I was playing matchmaker. Skipper needed a wake-up shock,' the red-furred lemur rolled his eyes and refused to release Julien's hand.

'Now what? Are you going to be doing the smooching with everyone but me?' Julien grumbled, trying to pull away so he could find a place to sulk.

'Nope. The only person I want to kiss is you, Julien. Now, let's go find a nice, shady bush,' Clemson purred, releasing Julien's hand and darting away with a laugh. The king's face brightened and he took off after his lover's dark, bushy tail.

...tbc...

_Note: I wrote this chapter before the last one, so I really hope it flows with the storyline._


End file.
